


You will make it, my love

by ShimmerStar5



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eventual Smut, Getting Together, Longing, M/M, Miscommunication, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerStar5/pseuds/ShimmerStar5
Summary: The journey for these two boys was a long and hard one. Armin, our sweet and adorable gummy bear, is crushing on the WONDERFUL Eren. His best friend. But he’s insecure as fuck. Will they really get together...and last?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I’m a shipper of these two. Can’t wait for Season 4! Hope you enjoy the story. ^^

Their dream was to go beyond the walls together, to discover and explore the outside world. Not to be stuck here, in the midst of this war. In 845, their home was invaded by Titans. Except for the exception of Mikasa, they only had each other. We will start the story there, after the fall of Wall Maria.

Armin couldn’t believe his eyes, his home...was gone. He was in a room by himself, or so he thought. Eren sneaked in, worried about his friend. Tears pooled down the blond’s face as his hands tightened around something that couldn’t be recognized just yet. “So...you sneaked away from us to cry. Everything will be okay, as long as we stick together.” Eren whispered gently. Armin jumped up and twirled around to find Eren looking at him from a closet.

The dark haired boy tried to walk over to where the other was, but the boat rocked side to side, making him flap around frantically, trying not to fall. Armin giggled at Eren, who glared at him playfully in the process. He finally reached to the blond’s bed and sat down next to his best friend. Hands automatically found each other in a simple grasp. A soft yawn escaped Armin’s lips, eyes droopy as his head landed on Eren’s shoulder.

“I promise, I will defeat every single Titan out there, they won’t get away with this.” Eren whispered in Armin’s ear fiercely. The latter hummer as him eyes shut and he slowly starts falling asleep in Eren’s arms. It seemed that the boy didn’t notice the sudden change, since he started to ramble.

“Those titans are nothing but filth to me. How dare they destroy our home and kill so many loved ones? Our dream will come true, it has to be. No way am I going to die and not make it beyond the walls with you. Things will change but I can tell that this is only the beginning for this. A war might brake out now if not already, and I’m ready. I will join the military, the survey corps. I will destroy all of them...Armin, hellooo? Are you even...oh.” He looked at the boy, surprised to find him asleep this whole time. His eye softened and he moved the sleeping body onto the lower part of the bunk bed and climbed to the top, joining his friend into sleeping for the evening.

Year 850....

“Eren! No!” Everything except for Eren’s arm was eaten. Armin fell onto his knees and sobbed harshly. Why does he have to be so weak? He’s nothing but a worthless tooo bag. Why do Eren and Mikasa stay friends with him anyways? There’s nothing special about him at all. And to think that he never gave him that thing to him. Nor reveal his true feelings for his best friend. Having a crush at fifteen is not young at all, despite the haters. 

“Love is a very powerful thing.” He whispered to himself just when Mikasa reached him.

He sudden felt bad for putting himself in this situation of needing comfort and for always crying. Faint noises of ‘Armin, where’s Eren?!’ rang through his mind as he looked down at the thing in his hands. The dream was gone, no way could Armin continue it after his death, it’s a dream for him and Eren, no body else. 

“I’m sorry, Eren...so sorry. Now we can’t have the dream.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is okay and Armin goes into depth about his feelings for his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have other stories as well, including a AoT fanfic on Wattpad. Username is: ShimmerStar3. Feel free to check it and comment so that I can shout you out in my next chapter update on here. :p

Armin felt worthless.

When his friend needed him most, instead of saving Eren like the latter saved him, he frozed and did nothing. Letting the brunette get eaten in the process. All except for his arm. The blond boy cradled that arm in his hands, staring off into space. He hears crying, screams and gasps for life. But what did he do? He just sat there. Basking in all the sounds of the war.

Who knows how long he had sat against the wall for. All he knew was his name being called by Mikasa. In turn, was shaking his shoulders gently. “Armin, where is..Eren? Why isn’t he with you?” She asked softly. Her dark eyes glanced down at his face, which was now being splashed with tears falling down his cheeks. A hiccup, then two, escaped his lips. Soon enough, the sobs followed next.

She didn’t even had to say anything to know that Eren is..gone.

“Sir! We found a scout...he seems to be in the back of the neck. Of a titan..” Armin gasped and looked up briefly before getting onto his feet, running at full speed towards that titan. He doesn’t know how, but he had a feeling that this is none other than Eren Yaegar. His Er- no, not yet. Maybe not ever. Eren isn’t his.

As he reached the titan and saw his crush laying there in all the muck, organs and blood, his heart fluttered with joy. “Eren!” He called out, getting on top of the titan and pulling Eren out with all of his might. Once he got Eren into his arms, he held the boy into his embrace. Breathing in and out softly with content.

“Nngh..h-huh..Ar..Armi..Armin.” Eren groaned out, slowly opening his eyes.

Armin gasped but soon smiled as his friend tiredly grinned at him and reached a hand out to cup his cheek. “Don’t..t-tell me you were crying, Armin. Huh?” The blond shook his head and chuckles softly. Wiping away the stubborn tears hanging on his eyelashes. “I’m fine now, you should rest and get you checked out.” -sighs- This boy will be the death of him some day, but it’s all worth it.

Eren Yaegar is special..cute..and just, all that Armin could ask for. He knows that he shouldn’t take too long on confessing his feelings but, it wouldn’t hurt to wait another day, or week. He wants to confess at the best time possible.

“Armin, I want you to know that I care about you a lot, that if you were in this kind of trouble again, I still wouldn’t hesitate to save you.”

“Same here, Eren. This time, I wouldn’t hesitate to save you as well.”

That’s a promise that he will keep, no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my story. Finally, here’s a new chapter for this story. I hope you enjoy it so far and feel free to leave comments. Once again, I’m a bit rusty on this writing platform, so please be patient with me, lmao. Take care and stay safe! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years has pass, it is now 852. Eren and Historia have been kidnapped for something vile...but special. The gang will do whatever it takes to save them. Especially Armin, even if it means... he has to go through some things.

Sounds of horses running filled the mind that is currently consumed with darkness. 

_”Eren...wake up. Now. C’mon!”_

Smack!

”Gah! Owww, what the h-... huh? Where am..I? Wait a second, Historia! Why are you here?! What’s going on?”

The blond girl closed her eyes and sighed, a hand reaching up to rub her forehead. Has this boy really forgotten what happened to them? Oh well, might as well tell him before he loses his mind, and temper. Historia turned her body to face Eren, making sure to give out a message through body language that this is serious. She will only explain it once, just once.

”We have been kidnapped in order to fulfill this dream that my father has. I’m not totally sure what it is yet.” Historia explained curtly. Ever since Ymir disappeared with Reiner and that boy, she has been acting different. Well, why not? The girl is in pain. She has just lost someone who is dear to her heart, who could possibly be her other half. Her identity has been revealed and her father came back after 10 or so long and difficult years just for what? A plan that could potentially be dangerous for all. Tears slowly formed in her eyes and soon glided itself down her face in thin streams. It made Eren gasp a little because, duh, to him, Historia just started crying for no reason.

Realizing that Eren is seeing her cry, she quicklynbut roughly rubbed the tears out of her eyes. Sky blue met hazel green, with her about to say something until Eren interrupted, holding up a hand.

”There is nothing wrong with having your moment of grief..to show weakness. Being able to show that your human makes you one of the strongest already.”

——————————————————————————

Armin felt quite the opposite if you were to tell that to him.

He...had killed someone, not a Titan, but an actual person. For some reason, it felt bitter but a bit pleasurable as well during that moment in time. So many SPK/police force members were killed in cold blood. The blond haired boy felt like there should’ve been another way. But is there really a choice when it comes to war...the future of Humanity?

Oh yeah, right now, Armin is crying.

You see, Armin and Jean had to dress up as Eren and Historia respectively in order to throw the SPK off track and give the scouts some extra time. A group of men captured them and had the two, tied up. They were brought to this secluded warehouse, blindfolded. Once all of them reached a room to stay in, Jean’s blindfold was taken off while Armin’s stayed on. 

“Ohh, what a pretty girl we have here. She would do be perfect to give birth to my children.”

”No, not you! Me! She’s perfect for me, you see, my wife is so boring, nagging, ugly and fat nowadays. Not the woman I married. Therefore, in order to continue...hey! Weren’t you even listening to me?!?”

The first man smirked and shrugged as he roamed his hands slowly all over poor Armin’s body. The latter sucked in a sharp breath and tried to hold back vomit as the hands reached lower...and lower. It was too disgusting and became too much. That’s where Armin just broke down crying and begged the man to stop what he’s doing,it isn’t right.

_Wham!_

A little bit of blood slowly oozed out of Armin’s nose, causing the boy to yelp, eyes wide as the moon. A hand grabbed a rough hold of his hair and harshly yanked his head back. “Next time, I wouldn’t be so merciful. Now shut up.” Jean’s muffled cries ranged through the small, locked room. He tries even more harder to get out of this trap, but it was useless. His eyes looked pained as he made eye contact with a desperate Armin. Whose becoming more afraid by the second. 

Armin’s shirt is removed.

”Whoa! Your not a girl after all, but a boy! Heh, no matter, it can still be fun.”

”Wh-What? No...no!”

Then his pants and shoes.

”Stop this, please, please!”

Lastly, his underwear.

“*sobbing uncontrollably* Don’t do this to me, please.”

The man threw Armin onto the ground. He went on top of him, getting ready for his sick act. There was nothing to do but endear the pain and humiliation. The second man had long since gone away, getting some food and cigarettes. Jean had trouble looking away and stopping the guilt from spreading through his body.

His hands spread the blond’s cheeks apart, he went in.

——————————————————————————————

A sharp pain shot through Eren’s heart. The brunette grunted, a hand holding his chest. He closes his eyes and stayed in that position for a quick, quiet minute. This time, it was his turn to cry after the time was up. Sobs wrecked through his body as hands roughly clutched onto his hair.

Historia became afraid and rushed over to Eren. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” What he said next broke her heart.

”Armin is in ‘trouble’.”

“What kind...?”

”-sighs- Rape trouble. Don’t ask me how I know... I just know.”

”Alright, I will accept that answer... for now.”

”...Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I finally finished it. Feel free to comment or whatever. Stay safe and take care! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rather short chapter, I think. Sorry for that: A love letter Mikasa wrote to Eren back in 850, it was received but never really read as it should. It was soon discarded some place...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! Sorry for taking so long, might update in a few weeks or so. Though it will be hard since school is coming up. But yeah, I won’t keep y’all much longer, lol.

_Dear Eren,_

_I remember years ago...when we first met, I was really grateful that you saved me from my captors. Ever since that day, you became my hero and I vowed to find a way to repay you. Unfortunately at the moment, all I can do is stay by your side and protect you in any way that I can. Yes, I know you might be wondering why I’m writing to you instead of saying it to your face._

_To be honest, i’m afraid of getting rejected and actually seeing your reaction._

_Rejected from what? Rejected from love. You see...I love you, Eren. I love you. Believe me when I say that. I might not be so brave to say it to your face yet, but someday I will. Let’s just treat this as step one to that goal. Whenever I look at you, my heart flutters. Whenever I leave and your not by my side, my heart breaks._

_Don’t worry about Jean, I don’t have a crush on him one bit and I will continue to let that be known for as long as possible. Until it gets through his head. He tells lies, at least to me they are. He keeps on saying that I should stop pursuing you, that you might not feel the same way for me. That it’s better to give up on the dream then letting it give up on me and shatter my soul. I will do no such thing._

_To be honest, i’m surprised by myself, for writing this much, but I guess it comes to show how much I care about you. I hope you like me too, Eren. I really do. Just know that at the end of the day, this is your decision and I just want you to be alive, safe, healthy and happy._

_You will always have a place in my heart._

_Love,_

_Mikasa 💕_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions growing, a plan revealed.

It _hurts_!

Armin was shivering like crazy in front of Jean. This was the worse experience that he ever had. The guy made him feel useless and expendable. That he's just an object for sexual pleasure. Where are the rest of the squad? Have they get Eren and Historia yet? He really wants to leave this place. Sobs wrecked his body as the cries pushed through his resisting lips. Jean could only look on with shame and guilt as he hears the crying and the breaking of his friend's heart. He knew he should've said no and suggest another plan. But it is what it is. He just hopes that they squad comes back soon with their two friends..no, comrades. Yeah, he meant comrades.

Two hours later, with no sign of their captors, the doors that held them hostage were broken down.

_Crrraaaaaasssh! Cling! Cling!_

Mikasa and Levi came rushing in, looking around for threats and untying Armin and Jean. Mikasa noticed the bruises on Armin and his soiled skirt. She immediately knew what happened and was quickly mortified. "Armin, is everything okay? Hello, you there? Answer me..i'm now worried for you." The last five words made Armin feel a certain way, making the blond whirl around and _whoosh_ , roughly pull his arm away from her grasp. 

" _Now_ you care?! What about during this whole thing? Or even _before_ this? Me and Jean both begged you and Levi to not go along with this crazy plan. That there has to be another way. But nooo, you forced me to do this. I bet if it was me who was kidnapped instead of Eren, and that you use this plan..no chance in hell are you going to let _Eren_..." Armin was soon interrupted. 

Mikasa was furious at herself and Armin. "Watch out with that, don't you d-dare go there. What you have said isn't true, Armin! I would do the same thing with Eren like I did with you." But the blond was skeptical.

"What about volunteering yourself?"

"Huh? No way! I don't want Eren to think any low of me!" 

"...I guess that's all I have to hear. You value a love interest more than yourself."

"He's not just an interest, he loves me too...it's just..he needs some time to admit it. Also, he's more focus on ending this war."

Levi could see the hot, scorching fury rising more in Armin, before the blond could say more, he dramatically groaned and rolled his eyes. Legs marched in between the two scouts, arms crossed firmly over the chest. "Oi! You brats exhaust me, a group of pigs can act better than you two. Anyways..shitty glasses! What you got?" Hanji looked between Mikasa and Armin before clearing her throat. 

"All I know is that Eren is going to this ice palace," she explained," He might be used for the power of a titan. To get to the ice place, we will have to cross this bridge and try to see if we can take a boat to our destination." Everyone just stood there, with tension between Armin and Mikasa hung in the air. Levi close his eyes and use two fingers to rub his forehead in annoyance. Soon, he started to kicking everyone. "Get a move on you lazy bums! Our mission isn't over yet!" Everyone yelp and scrambled towards the bridge. 

* * *

"We're here now!" Historia's father announced. A bit of wind seeped through a small crack of the wagon, making Eren shiver a little. Soon, they came to a screeching halt. With the doors rip open, their captor came in and firmly took ahold of Historia's arm and move her, while being rough with Eren. The three walked until they reached inside. 

Eren still tried to free himself from the grasp, "What do you want with us?" He growled out.

The older man smirked, "I was going to leave it as a surprise but I guess I can reveal it now. I was getting pretty impatient so thank you for encouraging me, Eren Yeagar."

The young titan was getting impatient, "Just get on with it, already!"

"Haha, feisty. Okay then, here it is. You can make a choice Eren. Either let my daughter eat you and get your power once she gets the titan serum.."

"Father, no! Y-You can't!" Historia pleaded hysterically, tears quickly forming in her eyes.

He held up a hand, "Hush Historia, anyways, do that or.."

Eren raised an eyebrow. But soon sported a mortified expression when hearing the other option.

" _Marry my daughter, Historia."_


	6. Chapter 6

“I-I won’t do such thing! Historia....I will let you eat me if you want to have the life of a titan. I’m not good enough for anyone, all I bring is trouble and sorrow.” Eren responded, soon looking down at the floor with sad eyes.

Historia was livid, a bit of it is targeted towards Eren but most of it is towards her father, “Cut the crap! Your life is worthy, _you_ are worthy Eren! So don’t say that your not!” Her dad can see the internal struggle within her. So he tries again to bring her fully on his side.   
  


He clears his throat a little before speaking,”I will...be honest here. I found out the one who killed your sister and most of our family,” he turns towards Eren and glares at him as the tone of his voice deepen into something dark and menacing, “It’s his father..Grisha Yeager. If you care about family, kill the son and honor our name, Historia! And do it _now_.” Despite the news being very shocking to hear to the point that it could be false, alas, it is true.  
  


Both Eren and Historia’s eyes widened in shock, the girl closed her eyes tightly and trembled with sadness and desperation for all of this to end. Unlike the last time, she allows herself to fall on her knees and full let out the tears she had been holding back. Harsh sobs recklessly rips through her mouth as her body shakes with each one out. Her father goes to her and kneels to her level, holding out the Titan serum.

”Here, darling. Do it!” She looks at the syringe and slowly takes it, looking it over. As Eren watched this whole thing, he held in his breath in fear and uneasiness. After what seems like a long time, she wipes her face with her free hand and rises to her feet. She looks at Eren and then at her father. She holds it like she’s about to puncture it in her skin, making her father breath heavily in excitement.   
  


But not for long, soon, his eyes widened and flared with anger and disbelief.

”You brat! How could you?! Why! _Why, Historia!_ Do you know what you have done?!” Historia’s face was blank as she glanced at her father kneeling before the broken syringe and the serum on the ground. Both her and Eren thought that everything is over now, but of course, it really isn’t.

Her father leans his face forward and savagely licks it up before it goes to waste. The hostages looked on in shock as the older man withers and yelps as his body soon transforms into a huge, fat and muscular Titan. His now beady black eyes looks at his daughter in disgust.

_”You continued the war..”_


	7. Chapter 7

Her father was livid as he stood at his full height as a titan, his eyes were full of anger and hate all at once, most of it towards his daughter. _'I should've let her die with her mother_.' He thought bitterly in his head. Everything was going well! But if it weren't for his weak daughter and that _Yeager_ , then not only would he be in control, he would also get rid of anything from his past that weakens him. His daughter, his own flesh and blood...

_Weakens him_.

He knows that both him and her mother were at fault in the conception and birth of Historia, but his horny, naive mind was tricked when that wretched woman lied that she couldn't get pregnant. His dark and angry thoughts were interrupted when cracks in the ice castle suddenly grew. Soon, ending up with ice breaking apart, revealing the small group of Survey corps soldiers. His beady little eyes sharply turned back towards Eren, who looked so weak and tired, though his eyes were looking at something. Or rather, someone he knows, yes..that's it.

"Armin! Captain..you guys! What are you..?" Eren's breath hitched a little bit as he looks behind him to see Historia breaking through the chains, freeing him. This time, it was Eren's turn to fall to his knees and silently let the tears stream down his face. Armin used his gear to help go up to where his friend is. Once he reached behind Eren, he squatted down and hugged the dark haired boy from behind. 

The blond could only shush him as Eren kept mumbling this phrase.

_'I'm sorry, I'm useless, I'm weak..'_

* * *

**_Hours later..._ **

Eren woke up to finding himself laying on Armin's rather warm lap, who's hair was already tied in a mini man bun. He could feel soft, absentminded fingers raking gently through his hair, his eyes could see his friend's blue ones looking off into the dark ceiling. Armin requested on traveling back to their temporarily 'headquarters' in the woods with Eren, separate from the rest of the group. Who decided to get Historia themselves.

"Ar-Armin.." His shaky voice croaked out. 

Armin quickly looked at him, "Your awake! Just rest for now, Eren. We're almost there.."

Eren huffed out in annoyance, that was rather short-lived, as he looked up at his friend once again. But this time, with a soft look on his face. Armin was a bit alarmed when his felt a cold hand grasping his. He looked down at Eren's face, puzzled, until he spotted tears again. "Huh..what's wrong, Eren? Your not..thinking that you're at fault for everything that's happened.. are you?" The titan shifter shook his head and smiled as his hand moved from Armin's hand to one of his cheeks. Cupping it with such gentleness, like Armin is precious and could break at anytime if mishandled. He slowly starts to bring the blond's face close to his.

_"I love you..."_

Two lips connected in a small but soft kiss. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I'm slowly getting used to using this platform and writing more for my stories.

Armin froze when he felt soft lips meeting his own. Is this really happening?! It's like...no, no...this is too good to be true. Eren is just weary and depressed, especially with everything he just went through recently. He probably doesn't mean it. The blond gently pulled away and turned his head for a second, until he felt certain that Eren wouldn't try and do a second attempt. A smile graced his lips as he looked down at his rather dejected looking friend. One of his hands started softly raking it's fingers through Eren's hair. "Your just tired...go to sleep, Eren. I got you." The brunette reluctantly complied, managing to turn his body away so that he lays on his stomach and that Armin could only see the back of his body. He made sure to move his head so that it's not in the blond's view.

It kind of confused Armin a bit, not realizing how much his subtle rejection hurt Eren. This time around, it was Armin who eventually went to sleep before the titan. Once he feels confident that Armin wouldn't wake so easily, did Eren allowed the release of his tears. Along with soft and voiceless tirade of sobs escape his lips. Even Armin doesn't like him, Eren is nothing to the world. To the military that is known to be brutal but loving. However, with what happened, Eren felt like he deserves this. 

Eventually, the two arrived at the 'headquarters,' already seeing the rest of their group there. Obviously waiting for them. When the carriage soon came to a stop, an awake Eren quickly flew off Armin's lap and zoomed out of there, which caused Armin's heart to ache a bit. Did he make the right decision? What's going on with Eren? His blue eyes watched as Eren interacted with almost everyone, never once looked back to include Armin or at least, look at the blond. It seems that Mikasa knew that something went down, since she walked over and placed a gentle hand on her blond friend's shoulder. "Thanks for offering to be with him, let's go back and playing two rounds of rock, paper, scissors. I bet I can beat you again." She concluded with a snicker, Armin playfully rolled his eyes and walked with her towards the building the group is staying in. 

"Oi! Brat, pay attention. The four eyed mad scientist is still talking to you."

Eren shook his head and rubbed his eyes, looking at Levi. "Oh, sorry. You can continue Hange. I'm back." The second captain chuckled lightly,"It's fine Eren. We all have our moments. Anyways.."

The brunette's heart clenched harder when he heard Armin laughing and playfully 'threatned' Mikasa. Along with Jean and Sasha. But the sooner he started to feel moody, he quickly stopped this and glared briefly at the ground. Which, of course, didn't go unoticed by the two captains. "Is everything alright, Eren?" The two asked at the same time. Eren nodded his head quickly.

"Yeah...I'm fine, I think. Might just be the fatigue...yeah, must be...that." He responds, never taking his eyes from the ground. Hange and Levi had a feeling that Eren is hiding something but decided not to push him. For now, at least. Instead, they will make a plan on how to make Eren speak a bit more freely and have more trust when around them.

Armin and that rejection scene never left his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

It has now been two weeks since Eren's rescue and him being rejected. During that time, both him and Armin barely made eye contact or even talk with one another. Mikasa and the others try their own methods to get Eren to explain his side of the story, but the brunette stayed stubborn. "Leave me alone, will ya? I'm not telling. Not sure how you all got those things in your head or if.. _someone_ told you anything, but I am really okay. Don't worry, I promise." Right on cue, Armin came in and spotted Eren. "Oh..Oh hey Eren, can we talk? I just.." He gulped when Eren stood up and walked by him.

"No." Eren simply said before walking out of his room. It's seven at night, it was time for him to go back to the cell anyway. 

Armin watched him go, he didn't even do anything except holding up a hand when Mikasa tried to stop Eren. "Just leave him be, it won't be good to force Eren." Eventually, everyone left, feeling a bit uneasy but still going to do their own thing. Of course, Mikasa was the only one who stayed back with the blond boy. The two just stood there, looking at the night sky sprinkled with millions of shiny stars. "I..I don't know what's wrong with him. I try to ask him if everything was alright, but Eren would just grumble and walk away from me. Am I that horrible?" Mikasa gasped, looking at a teary eyed Armin with disbelief. She took ahold od his shoulders and shook him a little. "No way! Why would you say that?" She lets go and watches as Armin looked at the ground.

He whispered, "Well... something happened between me and Eren," he started to confess to Mikasa, "Two weeks ago after we rescued him and Historia...me and Eren, when we were alone, kissed. I thought that it was just him being tired or something. So I moved away and I guess...rejected him of some sorts. Now that I remember this, I think I saw a glimpse of hurt on his face. Now he doesn't want to do anything with me. Might as well give up on the dream." Armin picked up a pebble on the ground and started to play with it a little. Trying to distract himself from the pain.

Mikasa had mixed feelings on what Armin just confessed. On one hand, she's a bit jealous that Eren likes Armin in that manner and gave him his first kiss. But on the other hand, she wants both of them to be happy and her heart hurts to see the situation they're in. Her thoughts stopped when Armin yawned politely and stretched a bit. "Well, thank you for being here with me and being someone to talk to about this. I'm going to bed, so goodnight," but then he realized something, "Wait! Actually, I want to apologize for what happened between me and you. After that whole...incident." MIkasa was the one to hold her hand up and stop Armin. She looked at him with a smile, "It's fine. Go to sleep Armin. Also, don't be surprised if I end up to talking to Eren." Armin snorted and rolled his eyes, knowing that there is no way to stop the girl from doing what she wants. "Fine." He simply says with a smile before walking away.

When Armin was completely out of sight, Mikasa jogged over to the place of where all the cells are kept. Where Eren is. She decided to go and talk to Eren for not just Armin's sake, but to also get some answers so that she can officially move on and close that chapter in her life. She arrived and walked down the steps to the cold, dark cell. Mikasa saw a hallway and walked through there, already feeling cold and alert. Suddenly, she stopped and called out Eren's name. When she was done, Mikasa waited for a bit.

"I'm awake, what is it?" Eren called out casually. 

Mikasa bit her lip, not knowing how she will deliver this, but still decided to just try. "I...had a talk with Armin. Eren, he's really sorry for what he did two weeks ago. I also believe that he has feelings for you as well." Eren just stared at his legs as he lays on his bed in the dark. Armin is sorry? He has feelings for Eren? That's good to hear. But then... "Why did he reject me and push me away? He should come and say those things to my face. He hurt me, Mikasa. I felt like I _died_. Like I died on the inside. I know, I don't understand or know completely what love is. But I think that is what I experienced back then and what I am experiencing now. I went through hell back there...with Historia's father and with the thought that I'm such a letdown for humanity. That I'm just a weak boy who can't do anything except get angry or kidnapped. I basically let myself be...open in a way that I don't normally show to him. I thought he truly liked me back. He kissed back and then push me away, saying that crap about me being tired. I don't think he has feelings for me, Mikasa. Maybe he's just being nice because I'm a friend...or at least was, and that I'm just pathetic." The two fell silent, just letting the sound of the wind breeze through and the crickets singing. 

Eren waited for her response, he wants her to deny of what he said. To tell him that Armin really does like him.

But Mikasa did none of that, she just turns around and leave after she said 'goodbye.'

_The cracks in the heart only grew bigger._


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning quickly came.

Armin got up much earlier than the rest, he wanted to go to the cell and speak to Eren himself. Even if it means that he will be at risk of getting beat up. As the blond boy gets closer to his destination, the more he gets scared and nervous. This fear and setback caused him to stop suddenly, "I can't do this...he probably already hates me. I think that he's still mad at me, can't blame him. My coward self just thought that it was _so_ smart to push him away at a time he needed me and was willing to admit his feelings for me through a kiss. Damnit..no! I have to..! I have to..!" He whispered to himself quietly but fiercely, making up his mind to proceed. 

Once he got inside and walked down the path to Eren's cell, he could hear soft whispers and sniffles. But it wasn't just one voice, it was two. Curiosity and..something else unfamiliar sparked up in Armin as he speed walks towards the cell. With no hesitation this time around. When he eventually reaches the cell, he couldn't believe his eyes. There in front of him, in Eren's cell, was his crush and Historia hugging. In the way, at least through Armin's perspective, that signals that something more than friendship is going on. It seemed like his presence was notice, since the two 'lovebirds' pulled away and whipped their heads to look straight at him.

"Wait, Armin please! It's not what it looks like, I promise!" Historia yelled after Armin, who decided to walk out quickly. As expected, the blond boy heard her clearly but decided not to answer. Maybe he could've stopped and hear those two out if Eren had called after him and stop him in his tracks.

But Eren didn't do or say a thing.

The last thing Armin saw before going down the same hallway to leave the place, was Eren's blank and emotionless expression. Sadness poured in him quickly. He thought that his time of torture was done. But of course, life has other plans since he decided to join the military. The physical or rather, sexual torture was horrible, but the emotional torture and longing was worse. How long will this keep going on? How come this one little moment between him and Eren suddenly opened Pandora's box and do all of this? Will he and Eren be the same again? Armin could only pray that things go well before he dies in this war, most likely. 

Torture...Torture...

Sexual torture.

Emotional torture.

_Two down, one more to go._


End file.
